Mixed-Up Gravedigger
225px |strength = 5 |health = 5 |cost = 5 |class = Sneaky |tribe = Professional Mustache Zombie |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |trait = None |ability = When played: Each Zombie hides in a Gravestone. Mix them up randomly. |flavor text = Digging graves is hard work, but seeing customers rise out of them makes it all worth it.}} Mixed-Up Gravedigger is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play and has 5 /5 . It does not have any traits, and its ability hides every zombie on the field, including him, in gravestones and mixes their placements up randomly. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Professional Mustache Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Each Zombie hides in a Gravestone. Mix them up randomly. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Digging graves is hard work, but seeing customers rise out of them makes it all worth it. Update history Update 1.6.27 *Description change: Was originally Digging graves is hard work. But seeing customers rise out of them makes it all worth it. Update 1.12.6 * Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Super-Rare → Legendary Update 1.22.12 *Animation change: Legendary shine added. Strategies With Try using this zombie when you have other zombies on the field that have an ability that activates when played like Brain Vendor, Conga Zombie, Pogo Bouncer, Sumo Wrestler, Gadget Scientist, or Zombot 1000, because they will activate it again. Another way of using this is in rush decks. Protecting every zombie is key, so using this to protect against most threats is a good option. This strategy can be applied to any deck to try and trick your opponent to not knowing what to do that turn. Using Headstone Carver could also boost all of your zombies if he is revealed first or if you play him after this zombie. Using this zombie also protects all zombies on the field from tricks like for one turn except for and Grave Mistake. However, the stats of all zombies will also be reset, so use it wisely, especially when using stat-boosting cards. A good strategy is to have a zombie in an aquatic lane, along with strong zombies. This is because when Mixed-Up Gravedigger puts every zombie into gravestones, there is a chance that a strong zombie or Mixed-Up Gravedigger itself ends up in that lane, where it will be free from most things and do massive damage. and Huge-Gigantacus can use a dirty tactic using Mixed-Up Gravedigger with science zombies on field, especially Gadget Scientist (this will only work if Gadget Scientist is revealed last, however), or play it in Medulla Nebula to gain an extra 2 during the Zombie Tricks phase. Another strategy they could try when using this zombie is using Teleport or Teleportation Zombie and playing Mixed-Up Gravedigger in the Zombie Tricks phase, protecting all your zombies until the next Zombie Tricks phase. This combo be done on as early as turn 6. However, there are a few ways your opponent can get around this strategy, mainly Strikethrough plants and Grave Buster. Impfinity can use this with zombies such as Conga Zombie or Foot Soldier Zombie (only if he is revealed on the heights). This can be especially useful with zombies like Jester (in order to reset his health). Neptuna can use this with zombies such as Landscaper and Intergalactic Warlord to destroy plants and boost zombies. Brain Freeze, on the other hand, doesn't really benefit from Mixed-Up Gravedigger, as Beastly zombies are better when their stats aren't reset. However, there are some zombies that can work with this, such as Loudmouth or even Zombot 1000. You can also Bounce Mixed-Up Gravedigger via Firefighter or Secret Agent to reactivate its ability. However, you need to be careful if Spyris is in play, as your opponent can know what zombie is on what lane and find the lane with the most threatening zombie on it. Most heroes can use powerful plants to block that lane, while or Beta-Carrotina can destroy that gravestone with Grave Buster. Cool Bean is an even bigger threat, as it can flat out prevent all your zombies from attacking, or even destroy them if Winter Squash is on the field as well. Also, try not to play Mixed-Up Gravedigger in Graveyard, because doing so won't activate its ability. Against There isn't really a way to counter this zombie, as you do not know which zombies are in which lane. The only good option is to use Grave Buster. However, this is usually ineffective unless there are only a few zombies hiding in their gravestones, because zombies are mixed in random spots and you can only have 4 Grave Busters in a deck. In any other case, just try and play plants against the gravestones and hope for the best. A great counter to this zombie is Spyris. If you have obtained Spyris in any way like Cornucopia, Plucky Clover, or Seedling, then Spyris can be useful to know what zombie has switched places and can help you keep track of the threatening zombie, including Mixed-Up Gravedigger. You can go further and play Grave Buster on the gravestone that the zombie is hiding in. Blockbuster is another good counter to this zombie, as her Evolution ability can affect multiple Gravestones easily. The best combo, however, would be playing Winter Squash, then Cool Bean, which instantly destroys all zombies affected by Mixed-Up Gravedigger's ability, including Mixed-Up Gravedigger itself. This can be an effective field clear if Mixed-Up Gravedigger has been played last, after all of the opponent's zombies are played. Gallery Trivia *It is the second zombie to hold a shovel, the first being Excavator Zombie. *Before update 1.6.27, its description was grammatically incorrect, being two sentences instead of one separated by a comma. *In the player's screen, sometimes in an apk version of the game, the gravestones will glitch and only half of the gravestones will be revealed. *It has the same sound effects as Headstone Carver's. *If it is made by Portal Technician, it will activate its ability, but the gravestones will immediately open after the ability. This is the only time that a gravestone can be opened during the Plants Play or Fight! phase of the battle. *When it activates its ability, its left forearm disappears, but its hand and part of its left arm remain. *There was a glitch where it could be made with 's ability even though it does not have the Gravestone trait. **This could be because Mixed-Up Gravedigger makes every zombie on the field hide in a gravestone, including itself, and mixes them around, thus technically giving itself the Gravestone trait. ***The game would softlock upon playing it, as Tomb Raiser Zombie's turn will never end. This results in the current match becoming never-ending. This happens because Mixed-Up Gravedigger was made by Tomb Raiser Zombie, and when Mixed-Up Gravedigger is played, it hides every zombie on the field in a gravestone, but because Tomb Raiser Zombie won't hide in a gravestone, the turn will never end. *If a zombie on the field appears gigantic due to a glitch, then when Mixed-Up Gravedigger is played, that zombie's gravestone will also be gigantic. *There is a bug that when Mixed-Up Gravedigger is Fused with Mustache Monument, does its bonus attack and activates its ability, it will be outside its gravestone. Category:Professional cards Category:Mustache cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies